Yours Faithfully
by Redundant Hope
Summary: All the confusion that you've been through, you finally emerged with an absolute answer that you loved me and not my brother. Definitely the right choice. After all you can't marry a dead man and I'm way more good looking than my own brother. One-shot!


Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

Damn, I'm getting attached to fanfiction day by day and I can't think of anything but Naru and Mai fighting over their new-born child's name. I know, I'm creepy.

* * *

><p>"Be faithful in small things because it is in them that your strength lies." - Mother Teresa<p>

* * *

><p><span>Yours Faithfully<span>

The small bell that tinkled along with the door set Mai back into her joyful mood again.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you?" She asked with her usual cheerful tone, only it seemed a little unnatural for a thirty year old female.

"Uh, hi, I'm Minamoto Ken. I was supposed to meet a guy named Shibuya Kazuya - is this the right place?" The nervous young man asked. Mai smiled at him sourly.

"You are at the right place Minamoto-san, but the guy you are supposed to meet is _dead_. Do you get it? DEAD." She hollered at him. The man turned around nervously to look at a red-haired woman sitting on the couch calmly. She raised an eyebrow and smiled at the clueless man. He looked at them all - four to be exact, with a blank expression.

"Don't you see?" She said laughingly. "_Lovers quarrel_."

"What did he do this time?" A blonde man sitting beside her asked with a strange Kansai accent.

"Forgot their anniversary."

"How many years has it been already?"

"_Twelve_."

...

By the time Mai cleaned up her desk, it was almost evening and she was enraged at the sight of a plain white envelope with a rose balanced on it in a tilted fashion. In a childish fashion, she ripped open the envelope and scanned through it's contents.

Dear Mai,

I never thought of writing you a letter - a love letter (probably) at such a stage of our life. But you know, we have already been married for twelve years and we've spent the last fourteen years together.

These fourteen years that we have spent together is the most important thing that I cherish and I don't want our marriage to fall apart. (I made myself clear, I hope.) I have a confession to make. A sort of a confession. I probably feel that you already know half of it. So without any more delays, I must break it to you.

The hard times that we've been through have been only bearable because of you. Your strength, your personality and your smile have kept me from falling apart. I love you for everything you are.

I mean, you even rushed to pick me up at the airport when I returned back from England only to confess to me loudly in front of everyone. Of course, I couldn't have rejected you or I would have been booed by everyone around us. Is someone supposed to confess in such an embarrassing way? I suppose not.

All the confusion that you've been through, you finally emerged with an absolute answer that you loved me and not my brother. Definitely the right choice. After all you can't marry a dead man and I'm way more good looking than my own brother. I'm sure you know it better than anyone.

I spent these fourteen years with you because I loved one thing about you more than anything. Just one thing.

Your tea.

I married you because I thought that I couldn't part with your tea.

Yours faithfully,

Naru

P.S. I love you and Happy anniversary.

...

Eventfully, the next day Naru found a white envelope with a rose balanced on it in a tilted fashion, mocking his old-fashioned ways as he was sure that it was certainly the same way he had placed it on Mai's desk yesterday. Slowly he picked it up, expecting to read through some nasty words or probably he would find explosives inside them. Anyway, he had no choice but to read it.

Dear Naru,

Glad to hear that you are still in love with me. It's surprising to know that I'm still living together with you.

Don't worry honey, I just married you for your money.

Oh! Wait, you are as poor as a church mouse. (After all you spent so much money on your good-for-nothing equipment. Damn the EMF, it still exceeds the normal limit when I am near it. Am I ghost? Certainly, I believe not.)

Hey! Maybe I addressed the letter to the wrong person! Was it the fake high school student I met back then or was it the efficient man I met during our cases or was it the idiot scientist whom I was supposed to address this letter to?

Let me check. Dammit! I addressed it to the right person. Naru a.k.a Shibuya Kazuya a.k.a Oliver Davis. I thought they were all different people.

Let me sort this out - I married Oliver Davis for his fame and money, I married Shibuya Kazuya for being irresistibly handsome and efficient and I married Naru for being the narcissist I adored so much, the one who could drink my tea in liters without ending up in hospital. I wish he did though, so that his addiction would be cured.

In short, I love you.

So don't worry about finding cyanide in your tea one fine day.

Yours faithfully,

Mai

...

The next day, Minamoto Ken, had no choice but to enter the office again. He seriously needed rescuing from a haunted house. Gulping, he pushed open the door of SPR and walked in like a brave soldier. His eyes turned towards the couch and found it empty to his surprise.

Instead he found all of them crouched near a door, which he supposed led to the boss's office. He could hear muffled sounds from the office, but he shook his head and scolded himself for being a man with indecent thoughts. He coughed to attract their attention and the red haired woman looked at him sheepishly.

"You can't meet him now." She said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Naru's a little busy and so is Mai." She looked at him and then smiled at him. He saw a wide grin spread on their faces as he heard the moans get louder.

Understanding the situation, Ken fled the site and hoped that he could find a better day to visit the couple.

* * *

><p>Hope it gave you a good laugh! Do review. :D<p> 


End file.
